The Original Mission
by thewookieesroar
Summary: What if the Tantive IV hadn't been captured over Tatooine? What if Princess Leia was able to pickup Ben Kenobi and deliver the stolen plans? How would the Galactic Civil War be different?


**-Star Wars-**

 **-The Original Mission-**

 **-Chapter 1-**

The engines of the _Tantive IV_ were audible throughout the entire ship as it raced across space, fleeing the grasp of the Star Destroyer behind it. Against Imperial Law, the ship was refusing to halt its course and thus was being fired upon.

Princess Leia stood at the bridge of the ship. Her hair done in a traditional double bun and wearing a white gown, her cheeks were rosy and her arms were covered in goosebumps. This wasn't her first entanglement with the Empire, many instances on Alderaan and one on Lothal had given her experience. But on Lothal, she had Jedi guarding her and the Empire would not dare touch her on Alderaan.

Princess Leia was the adopted daughter to Viceroy Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa, members of House Organa, and the leading family of Alderaan. She was the commanding officer on this ship and a Senator in the Imperial Senate. Though the planet was located in the Core, the entire planet was pacifist and the Empire was their ideological opposite. Her father was also a leading voice in the Delegation of 2000, a committee that feared the Chancellor was gaining too much power back in the Clone Wars.

Originally, she had never had the plans. Her mission was to pick up an old warrior from Tatooine. But then, as she was arriving in the Tatoo system, rebel spies had sent her the plans as she was the closest ship to their location. Now, she had to pick up the warrior, and safely deliver the plans.

"Princess, we must abort the mission," a driver said as he pointed to the rear cameras, "the Star Destroyer is approximately twenty seconds from being in range for the tractor beam to work."

Princess Leia frowned, she was in quite the bind at the moment. Thankfully, Galactic Geography was one of her strong subjects. "Jump to Mining Guild Space, then I want you to jump to Geonosis, then we can take the backdoor into Tatooine."

The pilot input the coordinates and they jumped into hyperspace mere seconds before they could be caught in the ships tractor beam. As the ship went through hyperspace, the door of the bridge opened and Captain Raymus Antilles walked in. "Did we escape them?"

"If we jump as quickly as possible when we reach Mining Guild Space, we could easily lose the Empire," the pilot answered. "I doubt a Star Destroyer of that size has tracking capabilities."

"But the Mining Guild patrols their territ-," he was cut off by the voice of the Princess.

"It's a chance we will have to take," said Princess Leia. The room grew silent and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the main computer, a signal that they would be arriving at their destination. As they came out of hyperspace, they saw nothing, not even Mining Guild ships. They quickly made the jump to Geonosis, and the Princess let out a sigh of relief.

The ship arrived at Geonosis and they gasped as they saw what remained of the Death Star construction project. It was a well-known fact among the alliance that the planet had been sterilized and the remaining Geonosians across the galaxy were trying desperately to save their species. The planet wouldn't be habitable for the next decade after what the Empire had done to it.

What was around the planet was a horrible sight in itself, even after six years, the frames and parts had been left, as well as the bodies of dead laborers orbiting the planet. The airlock was the only place the dead bodies were sent.

"Inputting coordinates for Tatooine," the pilot muttered, still in awe of the sight before them. The ship was in hyperspace for mere seconds before it was out, Princess Leia let out a sigh of relief as no Star Destroyer were in sight. It was almost funny that she was so happy to see such an awful place such as Tatooine, how the Old General could live in such conditions was unimaginable.

"Land near these coordinates," Leia instructed.

They landed near a hut that was deep in the dessert, it was on top of a ridge and a T-16 could be seen flying through the ridges. The Princess walked towards the ramp and she made her way down the ramp. An older man, with a cloak matching her father's description walked out of the hut with a smile on his face.

"I assume you are the beautiful Princess Leia," the Old General said as he bowed to the young woman.

"And I assume you are the wise and brave General Kenobi," the Princess returned as she bowed back. The General was old, there wasn't a single hair on his head that wasn't grey and his movements were slower than what she expected. Nineteen years couldn't have been any slower for this poor man.

"I was once a brave Jedi Knight," he said before taking on a dark look, "but now I am a pathetic hermit that is slowly dying on a dull back water dust ball. But let us not talk about me, I sense you have urgent business."

They walked inside and the Princess was surprised by how small the hut was. In fact, she was surprised anyone could live in space this small. She figured that since he fought in the Clone Wars, he was so used to being on the move that he never had gotten used to being settled down for large periods of time. She caught him staring intensely at her, something that usually would have alarmed her, but this man must rarely get company, seeing an actual human being in his house most certainly helps his spirit.

"General Kenobi, you fought with my father years ago in The Clone Wars, now he begs you to help him. We have recently stolen the Death Star plans, top secret plans to a battle station the Imperials have been building. My father believes the time has come," she then rocked in her seat and looked down at the floor, "I don't quite know what he means by the time has come, but he said that you would know."

General Kenobi stared at the wall for a few seconds and then looked out the window, as if somebody was out there. "I know what he is talking about. Does your ship have a cloaking device?"

"It can hide itself from scanners," Leia answered.

"Have your pilots turn it on, I fear the Empire will sweep the planet to find your ship."

The Princess signaled to the Pilot to do as the General ordered and he ran off to the ship. "Why is it necessary?"

"Because we are not leaving until I can get a boy to come with me," the General said sternly.

"Where is this boy?" The Princess inquired.

"With a crazy farmer and his surprisingly nice wife," the General said with a playful smile.

The Princess smiled in spite of herself, "I assume we will wait until morning to extract the boy?"

"In the morning. I'm going to sleep, you and your crew are welcome to any food I have in here," he said before retiring to his bedroom. Leia sat where she was sitting, studying the room around her before walking back towards her ship, eager to rest for the coming day.

 **That is the end of this first chapter. I realized I haven't written in so long and I was going to pick up with the Rule of More but the story was nowhere near where I wanted it to be, so I decided to start fresh. This new story that I developed was inspired by watching the original movie on TNT.**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoy this story and any tips to help with my writing are much appreciated!**

 **May the Force be with you all!**

 **-TheWookieesRoar**


End file.
